


Flight

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fear of Flying, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zayn's first time flying and he's terrified, so Liam helps him get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly fluffy....you've been warned...

Zayn gritted his teeth and gripped more tightly to the armrests of his seat. He tried to calm his racing heart but nothing seemed to be working. He was literally shaking in his seat.

"Hey there, you alright?" Zayn felt Liam's tight embrace at the same time as he heard the soft, concerned voice by his ear.

"Never flown before," Zayn breathed nervously.

"Are you scared?" Liam asked. It could have been considered taunting coming from anyone else, but coming from Liam, Zayn knew it was genuine worry in the other boy's voice. Even having met him only days before, Zayn already knew he'd trust Liam with his life. He just nodded in response, not trusting his voice any longer as he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Liam made a sympathetic noise and pressed Zayn's head into his own shoulder, while running his fingers though the Bradford boy's hair. "It's not that scary," Liam comforted. "I'll be right here, alright? Want me to hold you?"

"Thanks," Zayn whimpered, snuggling in closer to the warm body next to him. Liam felt life safety and Zayn could already feel his heart slow down to a more reasonable speed. Liam must have sensed it too, because he smiled down at the older boy and nodded warmly.

Then they started moving and Zayn's nerves spiked higher than ever. Never before had he felt anything so terrifying as when he felt the plane begin to lift into the air. He felt like he was suffocating and struggled for air, but Liam was still right there.

"Hey, shh, you're fine, it's okay," he soothed quietly. "I've got you, it's okay, just relax, take deep breaths, yeah? You're fine."

Zayn tried to do as Liam said, but his breaths were laboured and shallow and tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

"Zayn, close your eyes," Liam instructed. Zayn did. "Now take one breath in. Forget everything around you, just take a deep breath. Pretend I'm the only thing here."

Zayn tried his hardest and as the plane steadied its flight it the sky, Zayn steadied his racing heart.

"Alright now?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded. "Good, now try to sleep. It's easier that way."

Zayn closed his eyes again and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the hum of the plane and the rhythm of Liam's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I admit that last line was incredibly sappy even for me but whatevs....let me know what you think!


End file.
